


It all Started with Her

by Cody_Creates_Chaos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Trans Male Character, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Creates_Chaos/pseuds/Cody_Creates_Chaos
Summary: Please take note that the first couple chapters will be pretty short.





	It all Started with Her

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note that the first couple chapters will be pretty short.

Olive Parker sat up in bed and yawned. She and her mother had moved to Elm Creek, Nebraska about 2 months ago and she had already started High School here. Her mother was making lunch and Olive frantically searched through her dresser to find her favorite flannel.  
"Mom! Have you seen my flannel?" Olive yelled from her room. She continued digging through her stuff until her mother came in holding a half eaten pop-tart and something green.

"I believe you left this on the counter," She stated as she threw a flannel at Olive. Olive thanked her mom and quickly slipped it on. She stepped into the bathroom to fix her hair; she decided to put it in a loose bun.  
Her outfit consisted of a shirt that said, "Why are you still talking? It's not like I'm still listening", her dark, emerald green flannel, ripped jeans, and a beanie that her mother had gotten her. She pushed on her combat boots and grabbed her canvas bag. Olive stuffed her Black Butler wallet, red earbuds, colored pencils, colored pens and a sketchbook into the bag and slipped it onto her back.  
"I'm going out to the cafe near the Mall, ok?" She said as she unplugged her phone. The screen momentarily flashed 11:00 am. Olive stuffed it in her back pocket. Her mom kissed her cheek and replied, "Be back by 3." Olive waved to her mother and ran down the stairs of her apartment. She flew out the front doors of the apartments. Her bag bounced on her back as she turned a corner.  
She opened the door to the Cafe and walked up to the counter. A young man with glasses asked her what she wanted. Olive ordered a plain coffee and sat down near the door. She set down her bag on the floor next to her and took out her sketchbook, pencils, whatever she needed to draw and she began to sketch.  
Olive saw that a group of people were staring in her direction and she groaned. She buried her head into her sketchbook and tried to focus on her picture. She glanced up and her eyes caught the green eyes of another girl from across the cafe.  
Olive quickly averted her gaze, only to turn back and notice that the girl smiled at her. Olive felt her face began to burn. She grinned back and looked back at her notebook. She quickly wrote some personal notes down for later. She wrote how the girls dark brown hair faded into a honey auburn and how her eyes gleamed like two newly polished jades. Olive noted how when the mystery girl smiled, it lit up the room and made everything else disappear.  
Olive looked back up at the girl, only to realize that she had left. Olive sighed and slowly packed up her supplies while taking small sips of her coffee. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out of the cafe. She glanced at her watch and sighed.  
“It’s only 12: 30? Huh, thought it would be a little later,” She whispered as she turned a corner. A slight glimmer caught her eyes and she glanced towards it.


End file.
